Under Strange Conditions
by thekolbydiaries
Summary: Caroline works for a temp agency and when she's sent to work at Mikaelson Technology, she expects nothing more than to be a PA. What happens when she finds herself thrown into the supernatural world of Klaus Mikaelson where she'll have to learn to fight, protect, and maybe even love? Maybe a romance can bloom; even under some strange conditions.
1. Strange Introductions

*Caroline's POV*

I took a deep breath as I took in my appearance in front of the full length mirror in my New York apartment.

"Care, you look fine." Bonnie, my best friend and next door neighbor said from behind me.

"And even though it's completely off topic, your bed feels like a cloud!" She squealed as she laid down on the queen size bed.

"Bonnie, focus!" I demanded stomping my foot.

"Care, you're a temp! It doesn't matter how you look." she insisted.

"No. This is important. First impressions might as well be the only impressions and I'm working at Mikaelson Technology. That's huge!" I explain.

"Well then, it's important to not be late. Go now and you can stop for Starbucks!" She smiled.

I took a deep breath before grabbing my purse and rushing out the door.

I stepped into the elevator pressing the button that would take me to the lobby.

I was a few minutes early. I should be able to dodge-wait... why is the elevator slowing down? And on his floor? 'Please don't be him. Please don't be him. Please don't be-'

" Caroline." came his stoic voice interrupting my thoughts.

"Stefan." I replied. "Look, Care, I-"

"No. You cheated. Its-" I said before the elevator made a dinging sound as I quietly thanked God for ending a sure to be awkward moment.

"I have to go. Goodbye, Stefan." I said before practically sprinting out of the elevator as fast as my six inch black stilettos could carry me.

Despite my indecision that morning, I actually looked good in my white blouse and black pants. The black belt that I wore helped to accentuate my curves in all the right places.

After flagging down a yellow cab, I gave the driver the address to my latest job and told him to take me to the closest Starbucks.

Fifteen minutes later, the car stopped. I looked up to realize that I was right in front of a Starbucks only a block away from my destination. I sauntered in at a very fast, yet very human, speed. Sometimes the hardest thing about being a vampire in New York was the fact that someone was always watching and it was imperative that no one see anything abnormal.

I stood in line tapping my foot impatiently waiting for the three people ahead of me to make a decision.

"Seriously? How long does it take to make a beverage choice?" I muttered under my breath.

"Rather impatient, are we, love?" laughed a handsome stranger who had turned to look at me.

He was gorgeous. He had icy blue eyes, curly dirty blonde hair, and raspberry tinted lips that were pulled into an amused smirk. He had to be at least six feet tall and was dressed impeccably in a black suit and hot pink shirt that had the first two buttons undone.

The man cleared his throat, obviously noticing my eyes roaming his body.

"Ummm...no. I just...it's my first day at this company. I mean- I'm not really working there. Well, I am but only for a few weeks. But I'm not quitting! I'm a temp and-" I explained.

I stopped and took a deep breath to collect myself.

"I'm sorry. I just get nervous before starting a new position. Especially when I'm in danger of being late. I'm Caroline." I said extending my hand.

He shook it before bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on my knuckle. "Klaus." he said, introducing himself in a beautiful British accent.

" It looks as though it's your turn to order." he smiled as a blush crept up onto my cheeks.

" Oh, no. You were here first. Go ahead." I said snapping myself back into reality.

"I insist." He offered.

I thanked him before walking to the register and ordering a vanilla bean Frappuccino.

"Is that all?" the woman behind the counter asked. I opened my mouth to answer before someone else's voice spoke from behind me.

"No, actually. May I have a hazelnut macchiato?" asked the voice politely.

It was the British guy...Klaus.

I turned to give him a look that said 'What the hell', but he held up a hand before whispering in my ear, "Its on me, sweetheart."

I shook my head in protest before he cut me off. "Please." he smiled before slapping down a metal American Express card in front of the cashier. So he had money... Of course.

"Thank you." I whispered as we moved to the side to wait for our drinks.

"You're very welcome. Now, where are you supposed to be working today?" he asked politely.

"Mikaelson Technology." I answered as I reached out for my drink that had just been placed in front of me, as he did the same.

He nodded knowingly, a smile on his face as we walked towards the exit.

"What?" I inquired.

"Oh, nothing. I just heard about the CEO. That must be who you are temping for." he smirked.

I nodded. "What did you hear?" I asked quickly.

"He's terrible. A real jerk, so I've heard. You'll hate him." he assured me.

"Oh, God. And I only have five minutes before I need to be at my desk!" I panicked.

"Allow me." he grinned before grabbing my hand and calling a cab over. We stepped in and arrived in front of a large building with three minutes to spare.

Klaus got out and blindly handed the driver a hundred dollars before following me through the revolving door and into the lobby.

"What are you doing?" I inquired, taking large strides across the room.

"Did I forget to mention that I work here as well?" he smirked.

"Apparently." I breathed with him still tagging along.

"Hello, Mr. Mikaelson!" a receptionist called. I looked around to see which of the men in the large lobby could be **the** man.

I continued running through the lobby until a guard stopped me. "ID?" He requested. My eyes widened.

"Shit! Umm... I'm a temp. I don't-"

"It's okay, James. She's with me." Klaus declared.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson. I didn't see you there. My apologies, sir." the guard, James, apologized.

My jaw dropped.

"Well, come on, love. Wouldn't want to be late." Klaus chuckled.

I ran towards the elevator with him still following closely. When we were in the elevator and on our way to the seventy second floor, the highest floor, I took the opportunity to speak.

"You're..." I began.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. CEO. I was hoping to reveal my identity in an even more shocking way but due to the ID issue- remind me to give you one of my spares- I suppose the secret is out." he smirked as I struggled to close my mouth.

The elevator dinged as it came to a stop. "Follow me." he instructed.

The walk to his office was full of 'Good morning Mr. Mikaelson's' from people who looked... almost as if they were scared of him.

When we approached an office encased in glass, he turned to look at me before holding the door open and ushering me inside.

"After you, love." He insisted, walking in behind me.

He sat behind the large, cherry stained wooden desk in a comfy looking black leather chair. He leaned back propping his feet up on the desk. "Mrs..." he started.

"Forbes." I answered. "_**Miss**_ Forbes." I corrected.

His eyebrows shot up as if he were surprised before he composed himself. "You're single?" he asked before catching himself and shaking his head. I couldn't help but smile a little at his reaction."Nevermind. That was out of line. My apologies." he apologized. "It seems that you will be my personal assistant for the next few weeks until I find a more...permanent replacement for Mrs. Blackburn." he explained, changing the subject.

"I trust that you have been a PA before?" he guessed.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Mikaelson." I nodded.

He laughed quietly. "There will be none of that, sweetheart. I introduced myself as Klaus because I'd like you to call me Klaus." he said.

I nodded. He smiled. "Now, filing cabinets are here, your laptop and desk are here next to mine, I am providing you with a blackberry for you to keep my appointments, answer emails, and make calls. All of my contacts are programmed in. Those are the people who I run ideas by, who produce the products, who clean the office, and even cut my hair. My number is on speed dial if you ever need anything. Understood?" He prompted.

"Yes, Mr.-" I started, but was cut off by his glare. "Klaus. Yes, Klaus." I answered. He smiled.

"Thank you, Caroline. I have a meeting that I need to be heading to. Accompany me and take notes, please?" he asked more than instructed.

"Of course." I nodded, grabbing a notepad and walking out of the office to follow him to a conference room.

** UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

"We've got five minutes until everyone else should begin arriving." he announced.

I nodded my head slowly.

"What do you say we get to know each other a bit?" he suggested.

Weird request, but I nodded anyway."Yeah. Sure." I agreed.

"How long have you been a vampire, Caroline?" he asked, wasting no time on introductions.

My jaw dropped...again. "How did you-" I began. "No heartbeat." He responded simply with a straight face, but amusement dancing in his eyes.

"About 4 years..." I admitted. " You don't have a heartbeat either. What are you?" I inquired.

"Are you really curious?" He asked. I nodded. "A hybrid." he replies, the amusement gone.

"How?"

"Well, love, I'm an original." He smirked although it was still evident in his eyes that he was anything but pleased to be talking about this.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"An original vampire. My mother had an affair with a wolf, and here I am. Long story short, I'm both a vampire and a werewolf. And it seems that you're part of my bloodline." he explained.

"What does that mean?" I wondered aloud.

"In essence, I turned someone who turned someone who turned someone who turned you. If I die, you die. We're connected in a sense." he whispered.

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's the mark on your wrist. To the human eye, it looks like a scar, but to a vampire, it is an identity. It tells you where you've descended from. The same crescent shape mark can be found on my wrist." He explained, rolling his sleeve up to show me.

"Every original- Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and myself- has a different mark. Though we are not sure why, every vampire of our lineage has the same mark as the original they are descended from." he shrugged.

"I'd always wondered about that." I smiled.

He returned the smile. "We'll, now you know, sweetheart."

Until this moment, I hadn't realized how close we were to one another.

"How long-"

" Have I been like this? Over a thousand years."

"And how-"

"Do I refrain from the public realizing that I'm not human?" he smiled at this. "Every decade or so, I fake a tragic death letting one of my brothers take over my position until the time is right for me to resurface as my own son, the spitting image of my father."

"And no one ever suspects anything."

"That's the beauty of humans, Caroline. They're unobservant. Ignorant to the possibility that there may be something else, something unnatural- supernatural even, roaming this earth." he said, almost as if he were in a state of awe.

We just stood there for a moment, staring at one another. "The prophecy." he whispered so low that I couldn't tell if he'd really said it. I cocked my head to the right.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing. I said that the marketing team should be here soon." He said, moving towards the end of the long table just as the group of men came through the door.

I plastered a smile on my face, greeting all of the men before sitting in the chair right next to Klaus just in time to start taking notes.

This had to be the start of the craziest, most unorthodox temp job anyone had ever heard of, and it was just beginning.

***So this is a new idea I had and I was sooo excited to get it posted so please favorite, follow, and review. I know this chapter was kind of slow but starting in the next chapter, the drama is gonna just keep coming! Let me know if you like it and if I should continue or not and as always, thanks for reading :)**


	2. I Don't Believe In Love

After successfully taking down notes, Klaus and I had silently exited the conference room and made our way back towards his office.

"Hopefully that didn't bore you to death." Klaus smirked closing the door to his office.

"Not at all, but even if it had, I'd just bounce back. You know- with the whole undead vampire thing." I teased.

"Witty. I like that." he praised.

Just as I was about to make some smart ass comment, my cell phone vibrated in my back pocket.

"Technically, you are on lunch. Feel free to text back." He said, walking towards his seat and leaning back slightly.

I nodded, quickly pulling out my galaxy s3. '1 new text message', the screen alerted. I opened the message to see Stefan's name pop up. I sighed deeply before reading.

'Hey, Care. Things were kind of awkward this morning...talk about it over drinks?' the message read.

"No way in hell." I grumbled lowly, scratching an itch on my right wrist.

"What was that, love?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to-" I apologized.

"But I did." he interjected, leaning forward to place his elbows on his desk and rest his head in his hand as if he were a child being read a story.

"It's nothing."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

And with that, I went back to organizing files. We focused solely on our work until a woman barged in, breaking the silence.

"Mr. Mikaelson, Everyone is going out for lunch. Sushi. You in?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Janice, but I'm far too busy." he said, looking away from his computer screen for the first time in ten minutes.

She nodded her head sadly as if she'd known this would be his answer. "And you?" She asked turning her attention to me.

"No, thank you. I just ate." I lied, but she didn't question it, instead shutting the door and leaving Klaus and I completely alone with absolutely **no one** else on the entire seventy second floor.

It was quiet for a while until he spoke. "You could have gone." he offered.

" I could have...but I'm not hungry." I smiled slightly.

"Are you sure about that, sweetheart?" he asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Where is it?" I asked, staring up at him through my eyelashes.

He smiled wildly before pushing away from his desk and reaching under it, tossing me a big bag of B positive blood.

"And it's chilled." he grinned.

"I wonder how your employees would react if they ever found that blood filled fridge underneath the desk." I teased as I sunk my teeth into the bag.

"Mmm...I'm much more interested in how it makes you react." he cooed, sitting on the edge of my desk stroking my face where the dark veins had just appeared. "Your vampire face. It's gorgeous." he complimented.

My breathing hitched at his words, a blush slowly crossing my cheeks. He smiled gently, clearly pleased with my body's reflex.

"It's the face of a monster." I managed, finishing the blood bag and throwing it away.

"Nonsense. A monster by definition is a typically large, ugly, and frightening creature, and I see none of those traits in you. You seem like the perfect girl, Caroline." he flirted.

The CEO of a major corporation flirting with me seemed completely irrational, but for lack of a better word, that's what he I was doing. Niklaus Mikaelson was flirting with **me**.

"I'm not perfect by any means." I assured him as I reached over to scratch my wrist again.

He nodded, pulling away after realizing that we were too close for a businessman and his personal assistant. "But who is? Certainly not myself or any vampire for that matter." he comforted.

My phone, placed on my desk, lit up and buzzed. '5 new text messages' it boasted. Guessing who it was I rolled my eyes and opened the new text. 'Care, please respond. Let me fix this! -xoxo Stef' they all pleaded over and over again.

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my index finger and thumb. I had to hand it to him. Stefan was nothing if not persistent. I growled to myself.

The sound of my displeasure did not go unnoticed.

"As your boss, I am no longer asking, but demanding that you tell me the source of your irritation." he ordered.

"And whatever it is, I assume that it has something to do with the reason you're single." he guessed.

I took a deep breath before explaining. "I was dating this guy, Stefan Salvator. He was great. He was sensitive, smart, understanding, he had superhero hair! It was perfect." I laughed.

"A vampire?"

"Naturally."

"Of course. Carry on."

"Well, I trusted him. I thought I'd marry him, actually, but after a year and a half, the spark wore off. I didn't know if it was something I'd done or if it was just that we weren't as perfect as I thought."

"But it was neither..." he said with realization heavy in his voice.

I smiled sadly. "Nope." I replied weakly, popping the 'p'. "He cheated." I whispered as a tear I didn't even know had formed, fell down my face.

"Her name was Katherine. She was the one who turned him, all of those years ago." I sobbed.

In his eyes, I saw a glimmer of what seemed like recognition before I decided to ignore it.

Following his gaze across the room, my eyes landed on a picture of him with an arm wrapped around a girl with brown eyes and matching hair. She had on a shimmery silver dress and she was kissing him on the cheek. The girl in that picture- I'd know the bitch anywhere- was Katherine Pierce. "Seems like you know her." I scoffed.

A look of terror crossed Klaus's face. "That woman," he said pointing to the photograph, "is not Katherine, though I have come across her many times in the past five hundred sixty years or so. She was an old flame of my brother's. **That** woman is Elena Gilbert, a friend of my sister's and Katerina Petrova's dopplegänger." he clarified.

I forced a small smile. "Enough about my love life. Tell me about yours." I commanded.

"Nothing to tell. Its non-existent. I stopped believing in love the moment that I was turned. Love isn't real." he shrugged.

"I don't think you believe that." I challenged.

"I do. One day, someone may very well change that, but as for now, I completely believe that." He claimed.

"I can guarantee you that someone will change your mind. You just have to give them a chance."

"Perhaps." He answered.

"Well, lunch is over. I should get back to organizing." I suggested waving my hand over the files in front of me.

"Very well." he nodded.

The rest of the day was a blur with nothing new or interesting happening. The only thing keeping me awake was the annoying itchy feeling in my right wrist.

I looked down to examine the area, but there was absolutely nothing there except for the redness that proved how much I had been scratching.

"You realize that everyone else went home fifteen minutes ago, right?" he mocked with a smug smile, breaking me from my trance, as he got up from his seat to come stand behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. They were warm, even through the material of my blouse.

"Yes, but I had to finish-" I said before feeling his hands kneed into the flesh of my shoulders.

"Shh...relax. It's your first day on the job, and I can already see that you will overwork yourself." He soothed.

His hands felt like magic, but then again, he'd had over a thousand years to perfect his skills.

My phone began buzzing, and I blindly answered.

"Hello?"

"Caroline! You never responded. I was getting worried. So...drinks?"

"Umm...actually-" I protested before Klaus snatched the phone out of my hand and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello, mate. Stefan, is it? Caroline and I have been a bit busy **all day**. I'm afraid she can't go out tonight." Klaus snapped before ending the call and handing the phone back to me.

My eyes widened.

He smiled in amusement. "You seemed rather annoyed, so I thought I'd help." He smirked.

"Well, thank you for the massage and the help, but I do have to go." I laughed.

"Hopefully, you'll be back tomorrow if I haven't completely scared you off." he said.

"Oh, it's going to take a lot more than just some original hybrid to scare me away." I assured him. "Goodbye, Klaus." I murmured, leaving the office.

"Goodbye, Caroline."

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

*Klaus's POV*

I pulled through the gates to my mansion, dreading what would come next. I parked out front and proceeded to the door.

"Hey, honey! How was work?" Elena asked, ambushing me at the door.

"Fine. Thank you." I groaned, untangling her arms from me.

"What's wrong, babe?" She wondered.

I clenched my teeth. I hated when she called me that. Actually, I hated that she called me anything.

"As your wife, I deserve to know. I just want to help." she said sadly.

"Yes, and as the woman who had an affair with my brother, you deserve nothing." I growled as I watched her face fall.

"I said that I was sorry!" She yelled

"You think that 'sorry' is sufficient? You are the reason that this family is in ruins and you expect me, the man who never wanted this in the first place, to fight for a marriage that I never believed in?" I roared just before trying to compose myself as I heard the pitter patter of small feet at the staircase.

"Mom? Dad?" The small voice cried. "Please stop fighting."

I took a deep breath, watching Elena wipe a fallen tear from her face as I walked towards the staircase.

***MuAhaha. What an evil cliffhanger. So, I feel like this chapter is pretty short, but I'm happy with it and I hope that you all like it! Thank you soooo much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Tell me your favorite part, what you think should happen, and how you like it so far!***


	3. Meeting Christian

***This chapter is dedicated to iansarmy. Thank you sooo much for loving this story enough to PM me asking for an update. I know it's late, but I hope you all enjoy it. Next update will be soon! I promise!***

*Klaus's POV*

I awoke to the feeling of kisses descending down on my face and within a second, I was lying atop Elena, my hand around her throat cutting off her air supply. "Don't...you...EVER..." I enunciated viciously."Do you understand?" I growled as she nodded her head furiously.

I smiled softly, my hand tightening slightly around her neck before I released her.

"Fabulous." I breathed, hopping out of bed to shower and dress in a grey suit and red dress shirt.

I grabbed my keys before wandering down the hall to the blue room at the end of the corridor.

I leaned up against the door frame waiting for the ocean blue eyes to flutter open.

"Hi, daddy." the small boy acknowledged.

"Hello, Christian. I'm leaving for work." I informed him.

His eyes looked weary. "Why do you have to go?" he inquired.

"How do you think I pay for everything on that birthday list of yours, which is quite lengthy, might I add." I laughed. He smiled at that.

"Can we still go to the fireworks tomorrow?" he grinned.

"Perhaps." I answered. "But as for now, I need to go." I reminded him.

"I love you, dad." he whispered, closing his eyes, ready to sleep again.

"And I love you." I said- and I truly did no matter how spiteful, needy, and completely infuriating his bitch of a mother was.

I closed the door to Christian's bedroom and flashed to my black Mercedes-Benz CLA in vampire speed. Soon, I was on my way to see Caroline- I mean to work.

I chuckled to myself. There was absolutely no way the little blonde baby vampire had gotten under my skin this quickly.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

*Caroline's POV*

I sat in my seat putting the finishing touches on Klaus's schedule when he walked in.

I looked up from my blackberry long enough to greet him. "Hey, Klaus." I smiled.

"Hello, sweetheart." He spoke back right before the itching sensation returned to my wrist.

"Yokishima will be here in...about one hour for your nine o'clock meeting and you have a lunch with- damn it." I hissed, scratching shamelessly at my wrist.

"What is it, love?" he asked, clearly caught off guard by my language.

"My wrist has been itching like a bitch lately." I groaned.

"Let me see." He requested, positioning my arm so he could get a better look.

"What are you? The wrist doctor." I teased.

He shot me a warning look, and I didn't dare protest any further.

His eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Oh my God! Is it bad? I'm going to lose my arm, aren't I? Now I'm going to have to learn to write with my left hand and-" I rambled.

"No, sweetheart. Look at it yourself." he laughed.

I shifted to look at my wrist where a new crescent, identical to the one on my left wrist, had formed.

I took a deep, steadying breath. "Why do I have two?" I asked.

Klaus's face lit up with recognition. "Because I have two..." he whispered.

"So, do all vampires have two marks?" I wondered.

"Only the chosen ones..." he explained.

"Chosen by who exactly? What does it mean? How many-"

"Please, Caroline. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, That sucks. Tell me. Now."

"Caroline , I don't think-"

"Tell...me..."

"No."

"Klaus!"

"Fine! You win, Caroline. It's just you! Only you have dual marks! That's what it's called. I have two, so you have two." he yelled. Luckily, his office with sound proof.

"Why?" I asked, tears forming.

He took my face in his hands. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Tell me. Why?" I repeated, a tear falling from my face.

"The prophecy." he said, wiping the tear away with this thumb.

"What damn prophecy? You keep saying 'the prophecy' but what the hell does that even mean?" I asked, though I wasn't sure if I wanted the answer.

He shook his head lightly. "I have to go to the conference room to prepare for my meeting." he rasped, dropping his hands from my face and backing away.

"Come." he demanded, turning towards the door.

"No."

"Bloody hell, Caroline! I'll tell you later if you still want to know. Now, come. We must go." he growled.

I looked at him angrily, but grabbed my stuff, pushing my way past him towards the conference room.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

The meeting was going amazingly, and my page was completely filled with doodles. Doodling always helped me get over being angry. Somewhere along the way, I'd discovered that this meeting was about a phone designed to compete with the iPhone. Yokishima was here to discuss carrying the phone in his stores.

"Niklaus, what is your assistant's name?" one of Yokishima's board members asked.

"Caroline, however, I don't see how that's of any importance." he sighed.

The man turned to me. "Caroline, would you buy this phone?" he asked.

"I'm just a PA." I smiled politely. "Yes, and we need a regular person's opinion, so..." he prompted.

I ignored Klaus's warning gaze and replied, "Yes. In my line of work I have to multitask. I have to create a schedule, make reservations, find info, and surf the web simultaneously, and I find this phone to make that incredibly easy. A hologramic interface makes it easier to use the device hands free which allows multitasking to be even easier. Truly, the only problem I see with the phone is the color- I mean seriously, black? How lame, but that can be fixed easily." I answered with a smile.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Klaus's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, a smirk tugging at the edge of his mouth.

"We'll take the deal." Yokishima announced.

A smile spread across my face as Yokishima signed the contract and exited the room, his board members in tow.

Klaus shook the last hand and closed the door behind the men. "That was amazing." he breathed.

I nodded slowly. "Yup." I popped the 'P'.

"Thank you. You closed the deal. Temp or not, you're brilliant." He complimented, stepping closer to me until the tips of his shoes met the tips of my stilettos.

"You're welcome." I whispered as he began to lean in.

"Caroline?" he whispered, his hot, minty breath falling across my face.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response.

"Don't move." he demanded, a hand on the small of my back pulling me against him.

I felt his lips softly brush mine in an 'almost kiss' before a loud ringing sound filled the room.

Klaus pulled away with a heavy sigh and answered. "What?" he spat, his voice laced with venom.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back. "I'll get my PA on it. I can't leave." he groaned, hitting the end button.

"I hate to ask this of you, Caroline, but I have a lunch with marketing that I can't afford to miss, but would you mind terribly going to pick my son up from preschool?" he asked.

I took a long pause. "Did you just say your son?" I clarified. "I thought you said you'd never been in love." I said, not able to control the jealousy in my voice.

"A one night stand doesn't quite qualify as falling in love, but I do enjoy the unadulterated jealousy in your tone." he smirked.

"I'm not jealous." I lied.

Klaus cocked his head to the side. "Of course not, sweetheart. And yes. My son. One night stand gone wrong, my werewolf genes allow me to procreate, and we didn't find out until it was too late. Back to the issue at hand- my sister can't pick him up like she usually does, so..." he said.

"Yeah, of course." I said, taking in this new development.

"Perfect. His name is Christian, he's four, and he's only about ten minutes away." Klaus informed. "Oh, and here. Drive my car. I'll let the office know that you can take him." he added.

I nodded before rushing out of the building and jumping into Klaus's gorgeous Mercedes.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

I pulled up to St. Carson's preschool ten minutes later. I swiftly parked and hurried to the front door.

"Hello ma'am. Here to pick up?" an older woman with curly brown hair asked from behind a counter.

"Uh, yes. Christian Mikaelson?" I stuttered.

The woman nodded her head and left to go get the boy.

My eyes took in the interior of the large building. The floor was marble and the countertops were granite. It had vaulted ceilings and the halls were clear, seemingly lasting for miles. The place smelled of snooty rich kids and success.

By the time the woman came back with Christian, I was convinced that tuition here must cost more than all of my rent for the past year.

"Here he is, ma'am. Mr. Mikaelson notified us of your arrival, so you just need to sign him out and he's free to go." the woman- Christian had called her Meredith- instructed.

I signed my name quickly. "Thanks." I said, grabbing Christian's backpack and waving goodbye.

"So, um, are you hungry?" I asked as we walked towards the car.

He shook his head, a tiny smile formed on his lips. He had his father's dimples, his curly blonde hair, his icy blue eyes. His mother must have hated the fact that he held none of her traits, because he looked just like his father.

"Oh no. I've seen that look on your father before. What do you want?" I joked.

His smile just grew. "Ice cream. Aunt Bekah always gets me ice cream on Tuesdays." he smiled.

"Is that right?" I asked with incredulous eyes.

"Actually, it is. once when I was over at her house, I saw her and Uncle matt wrestling, but the strangest thing, they didn't have any clothes on. Anyway, she told me if I didn't tell daddy, she would buy me ice cream every Tuesday and Thursday." he stated.

I slapped a hand over my mouth trying desperately not to laugh. "Next stop, an ice cream shop, I guess." I smiled when we reached the car.

I buckled Christian in before driving off towards the ice cream shop.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

Christian and I were sitting at a small table eating our fudge brownie sundaes.

"You're Caroline." he acknowledged. "I think my daddy likes you." he said non chalantly.

"No. That's crazy." I disagreed.

Christian shook his head. "Daddy doesn't know, but he talks when he's sleeping. He said 'Caroline...so beautiful...full of light', then he snored again." he explained.

I laughed gently. "I'm sure that's not right." I assured him. He just shrugged. "Ready to go see your dad?" I asked. He nodded. "Great. Let's go." I grinned.

Christian and I walked into Klaus's office to find him sitting right behind his desk doing something on the computer. He looked up quickly, a smile lighting up his face.

"Christian!" He exclaimed, getting up to hug the child.

"Daddy!" Christian cheered. "I like Caroline! Can she go with us to see the fireworks?" he asked.

"Christian-" Klaus warned

"Did you just say fireworks?" I cut in.

"Yes, well I take Christian to see the fireworks every year." Klaus explained.

"Christian, I'm sure caroline has much more interesting plans than accompanying us to the show." Klaus insisted.

"No, I love watching the fireworks. I usually go with Bonnie, but she has a date this year. I'd love to go. That is, if you'll have me." I said.

"Dad, say yes!" Christian grinned.

"How about we pick you up at eight o 'clock tomorrow evening, sweetheart?" Klaus inquired.

"That's perfect." I smiled.

I moved in slightly. "And maybe then, you can finally explain this prophecy." I whispered in his ear.

Klaus sighed audibly. "As you wish." he caved.

I smiled brightly. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodbye, Christian." I waved before grabbing my things and heading for the door.

***Hope you all liked it! Please review! It motivates me to write better and update sooner! What was your favorite part? What do you think should happen? Let me know what you think!***


	4. The Prophecy

***Sorry for the wait! My dad surprised me and came to visit me this week and I haven't seen him in a month, so needless to say, writing wasn't my number one priority. Forgive me? This chapter isn't super long but it explains the prophecy, I just hope it makes sense. Hope you all enjoy.***

*Caroline's POV*

"Bon, what the hell are you supposed to wear to go see fireworks?" I asked Bonnie as we sat getting pedicures.

"What you usually wear?" she asked more than replied as if she were afraid to get the wrong answer.

"What do I usually wear?!" I questioned frantically.

"Oh my gosh. This boy seriously has you out of your element. Breathe, Care." she instructed.

I took a deep breath. "Shorts, a tank top, and wedge sandals. That's what I always wear." I realized.

"Yes. Now there's your answer." she stated calmly.

"But I don't want to look too slutty!" I whisper-yelled not wanting to make a scene in the salon.

"You won't."

"But, what if-"

"You won't."

"But Bon-"

"Remember the baseball bat that I keep in case someone ever tries to break in?" Bonnie asked.

I nodded, unsure of what importance her bat held in this conversation.

"If you don't shut up about the outfit that you **will** be wearing, I will hit you with it. Repeatedly. Actually, my date likes baseball. Maybe I'll let him take a few shots." she smiled sweetly.

"You know what? I think I'll wear the shorts and tank." I agreed, clearly spooked by the idea of Bonnie with that bat.

"What time is Klaus coming to pick you up anyway?" Bonnie inquired.

I picked up my phone and began scrolling. "Hello, love. Christian is absolutely jumping off of the walls at the mere thought of our little outing tonight. If it's not too much trouble, we'd like to pick you up at 7:30 instead of 8. -Klaus" I read with a grin that I hadn't even noticed.

"That's when my date is coming! Let's get ready at your place, and then you can meet him!" she suggested.

"Umm, yeah. Sure." I conceded.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

*Klaus's POV*

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, trying to tie my tie.

"Oh, brother. You're wearing a suit to charm a woman at a firework show. I'm afraid you're becoming Elijah." My brother, Kol, smirked from the doorway.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to face him. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my trousers. "And what do you recommend, Kol?" I hissed, clearly annoyed.

At that moment, Christian ran into the room with plaid shorts, a blue t-shirt, & a pair of flip flops on. "Daddy, is it time?!" he yelled excitedly.

"Not yet," Kol answered. "Your father has to change out of his stupid monkey suit." he smiled, clearly amused.

"No offense, Daddy, but your monkey suit is kinda stupid." Christian frowned.

I sighed deeply. "Fine!" I yelled. "Kol find me clothes!"

"Don't yell at me as if I'm some peasant!" Kol screeched.

"You are a peasant!" I insisted.

"Whatever you say, Señor Monkey." Kol laughed dashing out of the room and dodging the lamp I had thrown at him.

"Daddy, I think that's why you don't have any friends." Christian frowned before running off with Kol to help pick out my new outfit.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

"Are you sure about this, Kol?" I asked staring in the mirror.

I was now wearing a pink polo shirt, plaid shorts, and white polo boat shoes.

"I've had many more girlfriends than you, so yes, I'm positive." Kol assured me.

"I think you look spiffy, Dad." Christian grinned.

My head snapped towards Christian. I had never used such a word. Clearly, that had been Elena's doing.

I looked at my watch. "It's 7 o'clock, Christian. Let's go get Caroline." I ordered.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

*Caroline's POV*

"Aww, are these mine?" Bonnie asked, taking the orchids away from her mystery date.

"As a matter of fact, they are." he smiled. "I very clearly remember that you told me orchids were your favorite on our first date." he admitted.

A knock on the door made my heart jump. I ran to the door to let in none other than Christian Mikaelson.

"Christian?!" Bonnie's date yelled.

"Uncle Kol!" Christian screamed.

"Christian, you can't just run off!" Klaus chastised, coming through the door.

"Niklaus." Bonnie's date- Kol as Christian had called him- smirked.

"Kol." Klaus growled.

"Now that we're done with the name game, what the hell is going on here?" Bonnie cut in.

"Apparently, you've met my dear brother, Kol." Klaus said dryly.

"Brother, it's a pleasure to see you, too." Kol joked.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

"That wasn't too bad. Kol seems... interesting." I said when we were finally in the car.

"Quite frankly, Kol is a pain in the ass." Klaus laughed. "But you are right. That wasn't too bad." he agreed with a small smile and a soft touch on my bare thigh.

My breathing hitched. "Fireworks, here we come." he said, pulling out of the parking space and taking off to where we'd be watching the show.

We pulled up to the park and grabbed a picnic blanket out of the trunk of Klaus's pristine Mercedes.

"I'll go pick out our spot, Daddy." Christian yelled, taking off with the blanket.

"We're right behind you." Klaus assured him.

Klaus looked at me for a moment before looking down and interlacing our fingers. I bit my lip and felt a blush creeping across my cheeks.

"So... the prophecy..." Klaus began.

"You don't have to-"

"No. It involves you. You deserve to know."

I nodded.

"Daddy, right here." Christian yelled. We smiled and nodded, following him to the spot.

Klaus and I sat side by side on the blanket. Christian sat in front of us too absorbed by his surroundings to notice our conversation.

"It's quite simple, really." Klaus laughed.

"When I was younger, there was an old wives tale that claimed that there would be a being so powerful that he could never die. He would be both slave to the Sun and prisoner to the moon."

"A hybrid."

"Yes. The original hybrid to be exact. The original hybrid cannot die, therefore, it is unnatural. The witches needed to find a way to punish the abomination that my mother created when she repressed my werewolf gene and turned me into a vampire. It was decided that the hybrid would suffer from loneliness until he met the perfect child of destiny."

"So you need to meet Beyoncé." I joked.

"Well, I did. Quite a while ago, actually. She was a bit of a groupie. I told her of the prophecy and it seems to have stuck." he said playfully.

"The daughter of destiny would be his saving grace. She would be his everything that he wasn't. His soul mate- but she would die, for she would only be an average vampire. Every hundred years or so, the daughter would die and be replaced. The cycle would continue until one day, fate would stop punishing the hybrid and let him know unconditional love. When he'd meet the true Chosen One, his heart would finally be at peace and they could spend an eternity together."

"Caroline, we have a tragic past. Not you, really, but the daughters of destiny and I. Everytime, it's a different form, a different name, a new personality, but each one just as easy to fall in love with as the last."

"How many times has it happened to you?"

"Nine." he said, looking down. "Elizabeth, Abby, Meagan, Aria, Hannah, Emily, Nicole, Bella, and Alyssa. It's nature's way of punishing me,really. To feel like you're in love, just for the object of your affection to die in your arms over and over again is a terrible way to live."

"Then why get attached to me?"

"Because this time, its forever."

"What makes you so sure? How do you know that this is true love?"

Klaus smiled weakly and pulled me onto his lap. Instead of answering, he flipped my arms over so that my marks were showing before showing his too.

"That's how." he whispered, sending shivers down my spine. "Evidently, you're the one, Ms. Forbes." he cooed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"The others didn't have dual marks?"

"I told you, sweetheart. Its just you. You're the one I've waited for."

"What happened to not believing in love?" I teased.

"You happened." he breathed.

Klaus slowly leaned in. "I've waited for you for over a thousand years. I was starting to think that fate was going to punish me forever."

"Well, if you're stuck with me for eternity, it probably is." I laughed. "Now, kiss me." I demanded.

"Gladly." he said before crashing his lips to mine urgently. His tongue pushed through my lips, exploring my mouth. As soon as our tongues began the fight for dominance, the firework finale began. I pulled away to watch the explosion of colors cut through the dark sky.

My eyes widened in awe. "It's perfect." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Klaus still staring at me.

"It is." he smiled, and I knew he wasn't talking about the fireworks.

***The prophecy has finally been explained and it was kind of a cute Klaroline moment. I tried to add a little Kennett because they're my other ship. I hope that you all liked it and that the prophecy made sense, because it did in my head. Anywho, please review and let me know your thoughts. Favorite part? More Kennett? More Christian? Follow, favorite, and REVIEW!***


	5. The New Mommy

*Caroline's POV*

"Stop! K-Klaus! Oh my God! Klaus!" I screamed. "No more! Please!" I begged as he tickled me mercilessly.

"Not until you say it!" he threatened with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"No way! I'm n-not saying th-that!" I protested.

"Not that you have much say in the matter, unless you'd like to continue being visited by the Tickle Monster." he teased.

Klaus had me pinned to the ground in his office, a leg on either side of my body,straddling me. This would be strange- not to mention awkward- if the other employees had been here, but luckily, they were all out to lunch.

I had stayed behind 'to get work done', however, at this pace, nothing was getting done, but I was totally fine with that and by the look on Klaus's face, so was he.

He stopped tickling me for a moment to stare into my eyes. When he looked at me like that, he made it easier to get lost in those azure eyes of his.

"Please, sweetheart. I just need to hear you say it one more time." he pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I replied, clearly exasperated. "Niklaus Mikaelson is the most amazing man-" I was interrupted by a cough from Klaus, "I mean hybrid to ever walk the earth and I am undeniably... unconditionally... irrevocably..." I paused, watching his face light up, "annoyed by him." I laughed, pushing him off of me and running to the other side of the room.

I ducked behind his desk. "Last chance to make this right, Caroline. Say it the correct way, or you're mine." he growled playfully, making his way towards the desk.

"And what will you do with me?" I asked innocently, poking my head out from under the desk to watch him.

"Whatever I'd like." he answered.

"I'll take my chances." I smiled.

"As you wish." he smirked as he took the remaining steps, stopping when only mere centimeters seperated us.

Klaus closed the gap between us, pulling me closer and lifting my chin before gently pecking my lips."Say it." he demanded.

I shook my head slowly. "I'm not requesting anymore. I'm demanding." he whispered seductively in my ear.

I gulped. "What are you waiting for, love?" he questioned, kissing me lightly just underneath my earlobe.

I cleared my throat, trying desperately to hold in the moan that so urgently wanted to escape.

He smirked at the obvious effort it took to stay calm around him.

"Niklaus Mikaelson is the most amazing hybrid to ever walk the earth, and I am undeniably, unconditionally, irrevocably in love with him." I recited.

"I agree." he replied.

"No fair!" I objected, swatting his arms away from me.

"I'm only kidding, love. I love you, too. You are my light, remember?" he said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Klaus? Can I ask you something?" I wondered.

"Anything, sweetheart."

"What happened to Christian's mother?"

It was quiet for a moment, and I could feel Klaus tense up. "Nevermind. Forget I asked." I said, mentally face palming myself.

"No secrets, remember? You just caught me off guard." he insisted. "His mother was a one night stand. She got pregnant, and showed up on my doorstep three months later. She had the baby and walked out. It's just been Christian and myself ever since." he explained.

"I'm so sorry." I responded.

"Don't be. I never felt a thing for her." he promised.

"Not for you. For Christian. Every kid deserves to know both of their parents." I declared.

Klaus began laughing. "What's funny?" I asked, puzzled.

"Christian is fine. As a matter of fact, with the help of Kol, he has already written some extremely expressive letters to you detailing how he wants you to be his new mommy and how he'd enjoy a younger sibling who he and Kol can play football with." he laughed.

"What if it didn't like playing football?" I asked, going along with the insane idea.

"Playing? Oh no, love. He and Kol would play. The baby would be the football." he said seriously.

"Ohh..." I replied, shocked. We both busted out in laughter.

"And what was your reply to these ludicrous demands?" I inquired when I had calmed down enough.

"I told him that I'd have to find a way to force you into a relationship first." he teased.

It was true. These past few weeks had been filled with sweet moments slow kisses, and playful banter, but I'd sworn off anything serious at the moment thanks to Stefan's indiscretions.

"And I'll have you know that I fully intend to force you into a relationship in the near future." he commented, breaking me out of my own thoughts.

"Is that right?" I challenged.

"Yes. It's inevitable, love. I thought you knew." he smirked.

"Well, let me in on this ingenious plan of yours. What are you planning?" I interrogated.

"Don't worry about that. Just say yes when I ask you if I can pick you up at six." he answered mysteriously.

"Yes." I replied simply. "Speaking of Christian, why didn't he want me to pick him up from school?" I asked.

"It's Tuesday. He said something about Bekah taking him for ice cream to bribe him." Klaus shrugged.

I slapped a hand across my mouth to keep from busting out in laughter as I recalled Christian telling me about his and his aunt's 'arrangement'. "And you didn't ask any questions about this bribe?" I asked.

"No..." he said, confused. "Should I have?"

"Nope. Not at all." I assured him.

"You can go get him from Bekah's if you'd like. They're back from the ice cream shop. Bekah just texted." Klaus informed me as he laid back in his seat and placed his feet on top of the desk, focusing on his computer screen.

I nodded before pecking Klaus on his lips and rushing to catch the elevator before it closed.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

"Caroline!" Christian yelled when he opened the door.

"Hey, bud." I said, bending down to give him a huge hug.

"Christian!" a blonde woman shouted as she came around the corner. She was tall and had her hair in a long braid to the side. "You're just like your father. Running away and opening the door for... pretty, blonde ladies." she said looking me up and down.

"Auntie Bekah, this is my new mommy!" Christian smiled.

"No!" I yelled a little too loudly. "No. I'm just the PA." I clarified.

"Nooo. Daddy likes her. That's why she kisses him on the face." he insisted.

My cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Ahh...you're the one who Kol said was 'vampiralicious' and that he'd definitely 'hit that' if he didnt have his 'Bunny'. Whatever that means." Rebekah recalled.

"I'm Rebekah and that-" she said, pointing to a blonde haired man who was lounging on a black recliner, "is my boyfriend, Matt." she finished.

Finally, I had faces to place with the 'wrestling' story.

I nodded slowly, trying to contain my laugh. "Caroline." I introduced myself, holding out a hand to shake hers.

"Are you ready to go, Chris?" I asked.

The little boy nodded furiously before running off to get his backpack. "Let's go!" he demanded. I shrugged and just followed after him.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

"Caroline, do you love my daddy?" the small voice asked from the back seat.

"What makes you ask?" I wonder.

"He loves you."

"How do you know?"

"Can we go get a burger and fries?" he asked. I had to hand it to him. He knew how to change a subject just like his dad.

"Sure. Does daddy still sleep talk?" I asked.

He just nodded.

For a moment it was silent.

"You okay back there?" I called.

He nodded, but it wasn't very convincing.

"What's wrong, Christian?" I asked, clearly worried.

"I want you to like my daddy so that we can all be a family forever."

"I do like your daddy."

"Then why won't you be in a relationshit with him?"

I giggled a little. "You mean a relationship?"

"Uncle Kol said that girls are needy, so there's no such thing as relationships. Just relationshits."

I chuckled. I'd have to watch what I said around this kid. He's a little tape recorder.

"Well, honey, I just need some time. My last boyfriend really hurt my feelings."

"Daddy wouldn't."

"I know, honey. I just-"

"Give him a chance. Please."

"You have my word." I promised.

"Now, Louboutin, let's go get those burgers and then we'll go see your dad."

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

"Come on, Louboutin! Keep up!" I joked, stepping into Klaus's office and holding the door for the little boy as he made his way- slowly- through the door with our food.

"Did you just call my son 'Louboutin'?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah. Christian Louboutin. Best shoe designer ever! I wore a pair of his shoes to senior prom. It was amazing." I gasped, remembering.

"Yeah, Dad. Keep up!" Christian mocked.

"What do we have here?" Klaus motioned towards the take-out bags.

"Well, Christian I decided that you needed a break, so I present you- drum roll, please- burgers and fries!" I exclaimed dramatically.

"Thank you, love." he cooed as I handed him his bag of food.

"Your welcome." I grinned as I sat on his lap with my hands wrapped around his neck.

I leaned in to kiss those soft, raspberry tainted lips of his and when I pulled away, we were ambushed by a very excited Christian.

"She likes you, Daddy!" he yelled.

"I do." I laughed.

"Now we can be a family!" Christian yelled as he jumped into my lap and wrapped his small arms around both me and Klaus.

I giggled and could tell Klaus was trying not to. "If your daddy plays his cards right." I smiled.

"Lucky for you, I'm quite good at card games." Klaus responded.

"Daddy, be nice to Caroline so she'll stay with us." Christian begged.

"It's ok, Louboutin. If he isn't, I'll just kidnap you and change our names, that way we can be friends forever." I joked.

I felt Christian take in a large breath. "Be nice! I like my name!"

"I plan to. As a matter of fact, in an attempt to show how nice I can be, I had planned to take Caroline out tonight." Klaus explained.

"Can I go?" Christian pleaded leaping off of my lap and using his angelic face against his father.

"I'm afraid we need to have some alone time, Christian." Klaus said apologetically.

"Well, if Louboutin can't go, I don't think I can come to dinner with you." I teased.

"Make her come dad!"

"I plan to, however, I don't think that would be very appropriate for dinner, let alone small children." Klaus smirked.

I choked, understanding his meaning.

"Caroline, are you ok?" Klaus asked innocently.

I nodded not wanting to worry Christian.

"So I'll see you at six?" Klaus asked with a smile.

"Mmhmm." I hummed, not trusting my voice enough to speak.

"Perfect." he grinned.

"Yay!" Christian cheered.

"Not so fast. You're going to the sitter!" Klaus informed him.

"But-"

"No buts. Caroline and I need to talk-"

"Dad-"

Klaus held up a finger to shush Christian.

"about your younger sibling." Klaus finished

Christian's face lit up. "Ok. I'll go to the sitter, but only if it's Uncle Kol." he compromised.

"Deal." Klaus agreed, shaking his son's hand.

"Hey, Christian, Janice in the front wanted to know if you could help her lick some envelopes for her daughter's birthday party invitations." I announced.

"Alright. I'm gonna go help, daddy." he smiled before running off.

As soon as he was out of sight, I punched Klaus in the chest. "What was that for?" he asked, surprised.

"We're going to discuss your sibling." I mocked in a deep voice before walking to my own desk and sitting in my chair, sending him a death glare.

"After tonight, it's a strong possiblity." he warned.

I tried to look angry, but I just ended up giggling hysterically.

"Caroline?"

"What?"

"You're amazing."

"I know."

***This chapter is definitely some random cuteness between Caroline and Klaus. Rebekah and Matt made a cameo. There will definitely be some Kennett next chapter, and the first 'real' date for Klaroline. Don't worry. More drama to come, but it's always calmest before the storm and I promise you'll get to see the big, bad hybrid that we've all come to know and love. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!***


	6. The First Time

**You'll get a glimpse inside Christian's thoughts and more kennet than in the past chapters. If you've been reading my other story, "We Could Happen", the update is coming soon! I promise! The songs I used here are A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope and Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth. **

*Christian's POV*

"Now, Christian, make sure to behave yourself while Caroline and I are away," Daddy said for the bajillionth time before he dropped me off at Uncle Kol's.

"I promise!" I smiled before knocking on the humongous door in front of me.

"Bunny! Get the door!" I heard Uncle Kol scream.

A nice looking lady pushed the door open. She was really pretty. She looked like one of those girls in the magazines that Uncle Kol likes to hide under his pillow, except she had clothes on.

"Oh my God! You must be Christian! You're just adorable!" the lady said to me.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself," I smiled.

Daddy cleared his throat.

It was quiet for a while, so I pushed past the bunny lady and walked into the house.

"There you are, darling! I'd begun to think that your father thought twice about leaving me with a small child, but since he's still too preoccupied with his lady friend to notice what a terrible idea it is, let's go do something reckless. Would you prefer to launch potatoes at humans or get into a high speed chase?" Uncle Kol asked.

I thought my choice through thoroughly. Both could be fun, but the bunny lady answered before I could.

She did a rolly thing with her eyes just like Daddy always does when Mommy is talking. She told Daddy, "They will be doing neither. Don't worry. I'll be babysitting both of them tonight. There will be no illegal actions taking place," Daddy relaxed a bit.

"Thank you!" Daddy said.

The bunny lady walked Daddy to the door and he left.

"Nice to meet you, Christian. My name is Bonnie. I'm Caroline's friend," the woman told me.

"Hello. I'm daddy's son," I introduced myself.

Bonnie Bunny giggled. "Yes, I know. That's why I got you this!" she shouted excitedly as she pulled out paints, brushes, sketch books, and pencils from a plastic bag.

I smiled really big. "This is going to be a beautiful friendship,"

"Uh huh," was all Uncle Kol said before he sat down on the couch, turned the TV on, and began shoveling M&M's into his mouth.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

*Caroline's POV*

"Who is it?" I yelled from my bedroom as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Channing Tatum," called the heavily accented voice on the other side of the door.

I smiled to myself. "Well, hello, Mr. Tatum," I cooed as I opened the door to find Klaus with a bouquet of orchids.

My smile only grew as I took in the man before me.

"You look ravishing," Klaus complemented.

"Thank you," I whispered, bowing my head so that he couldn't see the blush that was creeping across my cheeks.

"For you," he insisted as he handed me the flowers.

"They're beautiful," I replied taking them from him and walking towards the kitchen to place them in a vase.

"Perhaps, but not as beautiful as the woman holding them," he smirked.

I bit my lip nervously. It never ceased to amaze me how this man could give me butterflies with the faintest smile and make my heart skip a beat with a single word.

"Ready to go?" he questioned.

"Of course," I grinned, grabbing my phone and walking past him towards the elevator.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

"Where are we going?" I asked for the seventeenth time in fifteen minutes."

"You'll see soon enough, love," Klaus answered yet again.

"I want a hint!" I demanded.

"A hint," he repeated. "let's see. Umm... We'll both be getting lucky tonight. Take that however you'd like."

"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you," I insisted.

"That's why I like you," he smiled sincerely.

I turned my head slightly to hide a blush. We sat in silence for the next five minutes. My mind began to wander as Klaus's voice rang through my head. 'We'll both be getting lucky,' he had said.

What would it feel like to have his hands all over me? To hold him so close that I could feel his heartbeat? Skin touching skin. Inhaling his intoxicating scent in every breath.

"Caroline? Love?" Klaus called from the driver's side, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah? What's up?" I blinked.

"We're here, love," he informed before getting out and walking to my side of the car to open the door.

I took in the sight before my eyes. "A fair?" I questioned aloud.

"Very observant, love. Was it the giant Ferris wheel or the loud screams coming from the roller coasters that gave it away?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just surprised that thousand year old original hybrids enjoy state fairs," I explained.

"I happen to be a huge fan of them, and I know that you are too," Klaus grinned. "Now, come and let me sweep you off of your feet."

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

Three hours later, Klaus and I stood at the ring toss. If Klaus got one more ring around a bottle, I would be the proud owner of yet another giant stuffed animal.

"Well, love, which would you like?" Klaus chuckled whilst motioning to the stuffed toys.

My mind flashed to Christian. He liked sharks.

"Hmm...what a difficult decision," I teased. "I already have a horse, tiger, lion, whale, and a Scooby Doo one. Go for the shark one this time," I decided.

Klaus smiled mischievously before wrapping an arm around my waist from behind and pressing a kiss just behind my ear.

Just as his lips met my flesh, I heard the sound of a glass being hit by the plastic ring.

"Stuffed shark it is," said the man behind the booth with mock enthusiasm.

"You won again," I smiled.

"With my eyes closed and my lips on your skin," he smirked.

"Is that what you meant about getting lucky? Winning the ring toss six times?" I asked as I took my prize and kissed his lips.

"Not exactly," he smiled before interlacing our fingers and dragging me to the car to put away the newest addition to the collection of prizes.

Klaus opened the trunk of the Mercedes to reveal the five other oversized prices.

"Ready for phase two?" he asked, tossing the shark in with the others and locking the trunk.

"Phase two?" I inquired.

"Well, of course, sweetheart. It's the first date. Go big or go home. Right?" he grinned.

"Fine," I smiled.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

*Christian's POV*

"Kol! Give it back!" Bonnie Bunny yelled.

"Not a chance, darling. I'm enjoying this," Uncle Kol laughed.

"Christian! Tackle him!" Bonnie hollered.

We were running through the apartment trying to catch Uncle Kol 'cause he had Bonnie Bunny's diary.

"Uncle Kol! Come back!" I screamed.

"Never, Christian! You're helping the enemy! You've sold your soul!" he yelled.

I sat on the floor and began to cry, but not really cry. I was faking it, so that I could get Bonnie Bunny's journal back.

"Oh, Christian, darling. I'm sorry. Join my side and we'll torment Bunny together!" Uncle Kol promised.

"Well...ok," I smiled, but Bonnie Bunny tackled Uncle Kol to the ground.

"Christian! You were about to change sides on me!" Bonnie complained.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie Bunny. I try to control my evil side, but sometimes, it's too strong," I reasoned.

Bonnie Bunny huffed. "You're too cute to be angry at. Are you hungry?"

I nodded pathetically. Bonnie Bunny smiled, took her notebook from Uncle Kol, and went to go make me a grilled cheese.

"She's making you a sandwich and you didn't even have to ask... teach me your secrets!" Uncle Kol demanded.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

*Caroline's POV*

I sat on the passenger side of the car, watching my surroundings flash by at 90 miles per hour.

I had learned not to ask where we were going because I never get much of an answer from Klaus.

"Hey, Klaus?" I spoke.

"Yes, love?" he answered, daring to take his eyes off of the road to look at me.

"I've had fun so far," I admitted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed tonight. I'd hoped you would," he replied.

I shook my head. "No. Not just tonight. These past couple of weeks with you and Christian and all of the things we've done. It's been fun not because of what we've done, but because we've done it all together," I said softly.

"Trust me, sweetheart. The feeling is mutual and the next eternity will be filled with a lot more 'fun'," he grinned. "We're here."

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

*Christian's POV*

"First, you gotta be cute!" I told Uncle Kol. He was writing down everything I said. "Not just cute. ADORABLE!"

"Yes, why didn't I think of this before?" Uncle Kol asked.

"I'm not sure, but it works. Give her hugs! All the time! She'll think you're sweet!" I suggested.

"What else?" Uncle Kol rushed me.

"Say sorry when you do bad things," I answered. "Ooh! And ask her to make you cookies and then tell her she can have one, but only one! If she gets more than one, she'll think she's running things and you won't get any cookies, anymore!" I explained.

"And last but not least, go outside and get her flowers. Don't buy 'em! Pick 'em out of the park and give 'em to her!" I said.

"What would I do without you, Christian?" Uncle Kol asked.

"Well, since you can't die, you'd be lonely and sad and have lots of kitties and you'd probably end up on an episode of 'Hoarders'..." I guessed.

Uncle Kol just nodded. "Thank you," he said.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

*Caroline's POV*

"Hmm... an empty park. This is phase two?" I asked doubtfully.

"Come on, love. Sound more excited. Have a bit of imagination, and it'll become a lot more than a park. A concert, perhaps?" Klaus suggested.

I stared at him incredulously. "How?" I voiced.

Klaus pulled his iPhone 5 out of his jeans pocket and lifted it as if to show me something.

I nodded as if to say, 'go on'.

With the touch of a few buttons, Klaus had put on one of my favorite songs.

A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope began ringing out.

"Like this..." Klaus smirked before quietly asking for my hand. I took his hand and we began to waltz.

"You're quite the dancer," he complimented.

"I happen to have been Miss Mystic Falls back home," I bragged.

"I know," he smirked.

We separated and Klaus fell to the ground with me laying by his side.

"I take it back," I spoke. Klaus looked confused for a moment.

"I like this secluded, empty park. It's romantic," I admitted.

_it's just a drop in the ocean. A change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together_

Klaus pulled me to his side and slipped his arms around me.

i_t's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, and I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven_

The song ended and I cuddled closer into Klaus's side, if that was even possible.

As soon as I settled into my new position, a new song began playing.

"Caroline?" Klaus drawled.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Forever," he promised.

"Forever," I vowed and leaned in to seal it with a kiss.

_You've carried on so long, couldn't stop if you tried it_

He rolled over so that he was hovering above me. I smiled weakly, unsure of how to control myself if he kept up this behavior.

_you built your walls so high that no one could climb it, but I'm gonna try_

Klaus smirked. "Honestly, love? You're going to try to resist me?" he teased me as if he had read my mind.

I nodded, not trusting my voice enough to speak.

"This should be fun," Klaus laughed.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? Would you let me see beneath your perfect? Take it off now, girl. Take it off now, girl. I wanna see inside. Would you let me see beneath your beautiful, tonight?_

Klaus kissed my neck slowly.

"Klaus...s-stop..." I stuttered.

Klaus ignored me and kissed my neck more aggressively before coming back to my lips.

"Klaus-" I tried only to get cut off by my own moan.

"Nik..." I moaned, surprising us both. I'd never called him by his nickname.

At that moment, I could see happiness and innocence in his eyes, like I'd just given him the best present for Christmas and he was only a small child, but it was quickly replaced by a look of lust.

The innocence in his eyes was exchanged with one of hunger.

"Not here," I compromised.

In one quick movement, Klaus had gathered me in his arms and was running at full hybrid speed towards the car.

I was pushed against the passenger side door with Klaus pressed heavily against me.

He attacked my lips with urgency. Grabbing my right leg, he wrapped it around him.

His hands left my waist to search his pockets for the car keys which he used to unlock the car before swinging the door open and pushing me into the backseat.

I pushed him away to gasp for air.

"This is only our first date!" I objected.

"Technically, yes, but I know you like the back of my hand, love." he insisted before slipping a hand underneath my shirt.

"But, now I can't say I'm too smart to be seduced!" I complained.

"You can say whatever you'd like, love. No one needs to know," he promised.

"Promise?" I asked.

"You have my word," he swore.

"Good, because I really wanna sleep with you right now," I admitted.

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

"Wow..." I whispered in awe.

"I'll take it as a compliment that that's the only word you've been able to utter for the past fifteen minutes," Klaus grinned.

We were now fully clothed and on our way to pick up Christian.

"You... I...wow," I breathed.

Klaus chuckled. "That wasn't quite a full statement, but at least there were two words other than 'wow'," he teased. "and, for the record, your 'wow' yourself, sweetheart."

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

"I'll get it!" yelled Bonnie from inside. "How was it?" she asked when she saw it was Klaus and me.

"Perfect," I said with a smile.

"Daddy! Caroline!" yelled Christian when he saw us at the door.

"Did you talk about my sibling?" he asked shyly.

"Oh, darling, judging by the look on your father's face, they did more than just talk about it," Kol chuckled as he plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV.

I stare at the ground, afraid to look anyone in the face.

"Umm... I got you a shark," I said, trying to change the subject.

I felt my phone vibrate and looked down at it to see one new text message. 'Stefan Salvawhore' it read.

I rolled my eyes and opened the message. 'Care, just talk to me. I swear, if you let me explain and you still don't want anything to do with me, I'll leave you alone. xoxo- Stef.' it read.

*Klaus's POV*

I saw a look of annoyance flash across Caroline's face as she replied to a text, but I had no time to ask her about it because my phone began buzzing.

It was a text. 'Hurry home, hubby. I wanna give you something. ;) -Elena' it read.

Funny thing actually- I was having so much fun with Caroline that I'd forgotten that I was married...I just couldn't let Caroline find out about that...

**UNDER STRANGE CONDITIONS**

**Hahah! I bet you all forgot about Elena and Stefan! I know this chapter took a while. I had the worst writer's block ever and I'm still not completely satisfied with the way it came out, but I hope that you all enjoyed it. The next one should come a bit sooner, but I'm starting school on Monday, so I make no promises! What do you think is going to happen? What's your favorite part? REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


End file.
